


【赫海】1%的不完美 番外PWP

by leesuki1114



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 赫海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114





	【赫海】1%的不完美 番外PWP

李东海迎来了他分化后的第二个发情期。

第一个发情期到来的时候他和李赫宰刚一起见完父母还处在考察期，，少年一个人在空荡荡的房间里蒙了大半宿才颤抖着手给自己打了一支抑制剂下去。

计算着日期，第二个发情期来的时候暑假也过去了大半。

趁着先生没有下班的时候李东海早早钻进了李赫宰家里……他知道这里将会自己已经期待了一个多月的情节。

在充满了因为常年生活着侵染着他信息素的房间了，东海感觉自己其实已经快要吃不消了——因为是心之所向，所以这股信息素对少年的影响更大。

只是想和先生真实彻底的做一次，因为太渴望所以希望先生可以标记一下自己，对于李赫宰的渴望一瞬间变成了最纯粹的欲求，李东海不想让自己看起来太狼狈太急色，属于Omega的本能却让少年只能像是被抽去骨头那样倒在全是薄荷味的被子上。

Omega的发情期并不好受，在没有抑制剂或者一位Alpha在的话，欲火更像是一种天性本能带来的刑法。

东海用通红脸颊蹭了蹭枕头，深深吸了一口气，满腔都是因为主人离去而味道也淡薄的薄荷味——对李赫宰的渴望快要让他疯了。

被水汽沾染的眼睛勉强聚焦在了墙上的挂钟，才刚刚六点，距离李赫宰到家还有一个小时。

“呜……”

少年突然有些后悔，他想让先生无法推拒的所以没有通知对方，要的就是突然袭击的效果。现在想想其实该说的，因为他的先生说过自己想要的都会有，这种行为折磨到的还是自己。

手脚发软，李东海挣扎着想下床却浑身软绵绵地跌在地上。

地上早前被铺上了毛绒风格的地毯，因为他总是喜欢趴在地上打游戏，李赫宰怕他着凉硬是在这个工业风装修的房里铺上了这种画风不同道可笑的地毯。

因为想到先生的贴心，东海感觉更难受了。

小少年艰难地动了下脑子，慢吞吞扯开自己身上的衣服。

先是短袖，被汗和薄荷清甜浸透。

再是短裤和内裤……被Omega后穴因为情动流出的汁液沾湿了大片。小少年脸通红的，把衣服胡乱团成一团堆进床下。

手腕软到没有力气，东海扁嘴，仿佛感觉到了天大的委屈——他蹭到衣柜边上，随意扯下一件白色的宽大衬衫套上身。

本身没有温度却还有残留李赫宰味道的衬衫裹住少年因为情动而过分敏感的身体，布料蹭过白净胸口挺立红肿的乳尖，东海勉强站直的身子又跌坐回地面。

“先生……你回来啊、呜……”

出生到现在估计也没受过这种折磨，痒直接从骨头伸出透上来，东海拉住衬衫的衣襟捂在脸上，似乎是感觉这样能让自己好受一点。

被无数次蹭过揉按却不曾被进入过的穴口自发地一张一合，这是本能，李东海知道，下意识的他也知道自己该怎么样能让自己好受点。

颤抖的手指绕到伸手小心翼翼碰了下湿濡的穴口，指节小心翼翼伸进去一点。

“嘶——”

腰眼瞬间酸软，东海缩回手不敢再碰。

完全没技巧的触碰只能让少年越来越想要，越来越不满。

跪坐在地摊上，本来舒适柔软的地毯茸毛对Omega的皮肤来说都显得磨人，李东海可怜巴巴的望着卧室门口祈祷着先生快点回家。

压得腿都快要麻了，小少年吸了吸鼻子，艰难地挪动身体把重心往后移了一下。

“……呜！”

本来就敏感的穴口被地毯上的绒毛狠狠刮过，东海扬起头，一声呻吟压抑着从喉咙里挤出。

——有点、舒服。

发情期彻底赶走了少年的羞耻心，东海红着脸只知道这样子会缓解自己的难受。

两只手撑在地面，腿叉开跪坐在地上努力让急切想要吞些什么的穴口碰上毯子上的长毛。

少年虽然生涩但是一会儿之后就掌握了要领，腰塌着臀部却翘起微微晃动，地毯都因为穴口留下了的汁液沾湿了大半。

细长的绒毛搔着穴周，有几个趁着穴口张合的时候钻了进去，细细的毛扎着滚热的内壁舒服得李东海眼泪挂在眼眶里要掉不掉。

李赫宰回来看到的就是这样的场景。

在刚开门闻到浓得几乎快滴出来的信息素时就已经有了预感，赶紧推开半掩着的房门，他看见他的小薄荷正对着门口跪坐在哪儿。

小薄荷身上穿的是自己的衬衫，因为太大了，有一半已经滑下了肩膀，又被撑在身前的手臂别住没继续下落。

衬衫被汗打湿成半透明的模样，下面红透了的乳头也能看得清楚。

小少年仰头半张着嘴，嘴唇被自己咬得通红，嘴角还挂着一点要掉不掉的津液……他似乎哭过了，脸颊上还带着两行湿痕。

似乎都没注意到心心念念的先生已经回了家，小少年低喘着发出呜呜叫声，露出来的皮肤都伴着红，让看的人血脉贲张。

李赫宰相信自己有那么几十秒忘记呼吸，因为反应过来时胸腔都憋得生疼。

“是我的错。”他喃喃念着，掐着小少年的下巴让他把头仰得更高。

修长的脖子拉扯出一道优雅的弧线，李赫宰低头亲上少年带着甜味的嘴唇。

渴望了许久的Alpha气息扑面而来，李东海被欲望烧灼的眼睛里终于有了些神采：“先、先生……”

手臂迫不及待缠上了李赫宰的肩膀，这个吻的回应也变得热情非常。

津液挂下嘴角，不知轻重只是啃咬着对方的嘴唇，迎着上去抬头伸出舌尖舔过爱人的唇畔脸颊留下湿濡淫糜的痕迹。

李赫宰爱怜地抚开东海脸鬓边被汗打湿的头发，轻轻松松把少年托回床上：“是先生做得还不够好——”

嗯？

东海茫然地看着李赫宰慢条斯理开始脱衣服，身体在床面上扭着想要他多碰碰。

手指轻掐了把少年细嫩的大腿内侧，东海挺着腰发出一声甜腻的叫声。

“让我家小朋友只用地毯自慰，好可怜呀。”衣服落地，东海迫不及待攀上他的肩膀，张嘴咬住李赫宰的脖子。

Alpha的声音饱含着恶趣味的调侃：“先生有错，该罚。”

“罚你。”

“要好好的、抱我。”Omega脑子里一片混沌，只能跟着重复。

当李赫宰的吻又一次落在后颈腺体上的时候李东海就哭了，清凉的薄荷味覆盖住全身，少年轻声求着他的先生再用点力。

牙齿咬住那处的皮肉，李赫宰含糊地说：“再用力的话就要咬下去了，做好准备了吗？”

“被我标记，为我打开身体。”

他一只手揉捏着少年绵软的臀肉，留下一大片通红的手指印，另一只手早就迫不及待仔仔细细地‘宠爱’着早湿润地无以复加的小穴。

东海点点头，说话都变得含糊，模糊拼凑了几个音节都是想要的意思。

男人的手指按揉着穴口然后探入，怀里小少年立刻挺着腰朝他更贴近了些。

叹了口气感叹自家小薄荷的粘人程度，李赫宰舔了舔他的腺体算作安抚，手底下继续着自己的扩张任务。

少年对情事的敏感李赫宰是早就知道的，这会儿真的开始做的时候就算抱着十足的耐心也让李赫宰感觉难捱。

“要不是我疼你。”他低哼着，趁着第三根手指挤进穴口的时候使劲儿咬住Omega的腺体将信息素注入。

这只是一个临时标记，即便这样东海还是感到了莫大的满足。

“什么？”东海问。

撤开手指，李赫宰挺腰让性器抵住东海的穴口：“要不是我疼你，你早一个月就会被我操到哭呀，亲爱的小东海。”

李赫宰在一个月前，他们第一次一起住酒店的时候好像有说过一句话。

‘你会被我弄坏的，小东海。’

东海知道他的先生说到做到，但是身体力行到每个字都被彻底实施于自己来说也有些恐怖。

巨大的性器刚捅进来的时候他几乎没法呼吸，东海贴着李赫宰胸口努力平复着呼吸。

“先生，你动动……我可以。”小少年说着自己就开始先扭了扭腰，粗大的茎身蹭过敏感非常的内壁，少年爽得发出胡乱叫声，又抱着先生想要接吻。

李赫宰倒吸了一口气，捏了把东海胸口胀得不行的乳头，用力不轻小少年立刻跟着发出哀哀又甜腻的叫声。

自家小薄荷粘人精都自己要求了，他哪里需要克制？

再憋下去就要疯了。

“小色鬼，让你浪。”他亲了亲东海的嘴角，“先生肯定努力满足你。”

东海这会儿只顾着先生能快点动动没怎么听得懂就跟着点头。

Alpha摸了摸少年的脸，下身抽出一点再重新进入，开始还来得缓慢想让东海适应一下，等习惯了之后他的小薄荷又开始扭腰咬人要再用点力。

“乖……都给你。”

李赫宰也被东海变得又甜又浪的信息素给迷了心神，抬起身子让东海躺下自己岔开腿抱住膝盖，自己再度用力插入少年体内。

柱身擦过内壁，没什么规律都是一味的抽出再顶入，每一下都用上了十足的力气，抽插之间水声渍渍。

快感来得猛烈，东海手指发软快要抱不住膝盖却还是努力敞开了身体。

“呜、先生……太、太深了……”

“快点…呜嗯……还想……”

Omega的身体本来就特别容易获得性爱的快感，第一次彻底做的小少年更是敏感，他几乎能感觉体内有一道水阀坏了，所以后穴里还在不断分泌着水液方便先生操自己。

穴口被磨得通红，李东海努力夹进穴口想让先生也更舒服点。

身子再次被李赫宰搂紧怀里，东海惊叫了一声，肠肉里那根性器猛地擦过舒服得让人浑身直颤。

“还想要？”他听见先生在问。

东海点点头，然后还含着先生那根大肉茎的屁股被重重拍了一掌。

“呜，疼……”少年可怜巴巴地望着李赫宰，倒也不怕，就是被打过的那块火辣辣的——莫名有点更想要了。

“乖孩子，想要的话自己来拿呀。”

初经人事的少年第一次知道原来只是最寻常的‘做爱’两个字能有这么多的分支，刚被先生拉着强行解锁到第二个姿势的时候他就哭得嗓子要哑了。

是自己说还想要的就只能认命。

跨坐在李赫宰身上，东海扶着那根肉茎小心往自己穴眼里塞，眼泪还挂在脸上看着一副被欺负狠了的模样。

最初那股空虚的劲头儿已经过了，理智回笼了不少，东海到底年纪小还放不开，舍不得对自己太狠。

早被操开的穴口通红裹着Alpha胀大的肉茎头部，只进去了一点穴周就被撑得没有一丝褶皱，东海不敢没轻没重往下坐——明明就在几分钟之前就已经完全吞进去过，现在他还是怕自己会被捅穿。

“先生的太大了啊。”东海控诉，手里还握着那根努力吃着。

他在想明明以前用手或者只是嘴都含过好几次，为什么这次就这么难捱。

李赫宰笑了，拍了一下东海的大腿根，湿漉漉的都是Omega自己流下的液体：“那是因为先生疼你，没舍得碰你啊。”

如果那算是疼我——

之前无数次就已经在床上舒服得哭出来的自己和现在浑身是吻痕还不知足的自己一对比，变得放荡了好多。

最后是李赫宰握着他的腰使劲往下一按，完完全全吃到了根部，穴口一下被撑到最大，体内的敏感点也被肉茎碾过。

小少年的眼泪决了堤就再没停下来。

边哭边说着好舒服不要了，被Alpha捏着腰控制着速度骑在他身上起起伏伏，东海握住腰上面的他的手。

“先生、呜……真的……”

口齿不清地叫着，小少年感觉自己的生殖腔都要被操开了口。

“要坏了、呜啊……”

哭着这么说，结果两只手撑在李赫宰的腹肌上不断摇着屁股主动配合着身子起伏，身下那张习惯了被先生操干的小穴不知足得咬着。

抬起身摸了摸东海的脸颊，李赫宰捏了把他胸口被玩得红肿不堪的乳头：“还早呢，小朋友。”

快要疯了。

第一次做就这么彻底……

少年跪趴在床上，臀肉高高翘着任由Alpha操干，穴口丰沛的汁液被不断的操干给磨成了细沫，弄得狼狈不堪。

“小朋友……”

“我要进去了。”

什么？

李东海下意识揪住身下的被单。

等生殖腔被Alpha过于粗烫的肉茎狠狠捅开的时候，意识几乎都要飞离了身体，别说眼泪，就连声音都发不出来。

生殖腔比肠肉之间还要细嫩火热，乍被捅进一根大东西除了疼东海没感觉有什么快感。

男人低下头亲吻着东海僵硬的肩颈，咬住他的腺体习惯性安抚。

浓郁勾人的信息素迅速把Omega带到下一个情热期。

东海感觉自己真的要被他的先生给操坏了，源源不断的快感从生殖腔向外溢出顺着脊椎骨不断涌上来，明明没什么体力了却还是想要继续。

他把脸埋进被子里，哀哀求着先生再用力点。

乖——

先生这么说。

到最后东海几乎算是昏迷过去的，是疼痛唤回了一点点的清醒。

李赫宰咬咬牙把自己从他家Omega最为紧致湿软的内腔里抽出来，低喘了两声重新顶进去少年体内。

他紧紧抱住东海的腰身使劲抽插了几下——东海感觉到体内那根还在胀大，他瞪大了眼睛望向先生。

——他要成结。

就和他俩曾经说过的那样，两个人的爱情之间不会有一个孩子来瓜分这样的感情。

所以李赫宰选择了抗拒了本能退出少年的生殖腔，而是在同样软热的肠肉之间成结，硕大的节卡主了少年小巧红肿的穴口。

好不容易止住的眼泪又开始不断往下滴。

“先生……”东海茫然叫着，然后被他的先生吻住。

他能感觉到自己的穴口被怎么样撑开到疼痛，东海无措地伸着手探到身下摸了一把，被撑得光滑的那处穴口受不得这样的摸，小少年打了个哆嗦感觉自己快要疯了。

滚烫的精液被灌进身体，东海捂住肚子，突然产生了一种饱涨的感觉。

李赫宰亲了亲他通红的眼角然后起身，他望向倒在床上的东海——少年身上都是吻痕指痕，被狠狠干开的穴口通红，精液混着肠液不断往下滴，弄脏了一大块床单。

东海表情都是空茫的，但是做完之后的餍足感同样存在。

小少年伸手摸了一下被弄得狼狈红肿的穴口，指尖上沾上了一些两人的液体，第一次做爱就被内射的事实让他后知后觉开始害羞不敢去看李赫宰的表情。

“小朋友，看起来就好像真的被我弄坏了——”李赫宰咬着他的嘴唇，含着笑意又恶意满满，“明明没有嘛。”

伸了两根手指进去穴内搅动，又带出一些液体流出来，穴肉贪恋着缠着他的手指不给动。

“我家小薄荷还可以吃得下更多呢。”

他捏住东海的下巴让他舔干净手指上的液体，小朋友乖乖听话。

粉色的舌尖裹着那根手指，眼角还含着泪，边舔边发出柔软的哼声。

“让先生再喂饱你。”


End file.
